ReverseFlash Revenge Squad!
by Green Gallant
Summary: Professor Zoom is free and about to wreak holy vengence against the Flash Legacy. Meanwhile the grandson of Barry Allen travels back in time to warn him of the oncoming threat. And it'll take everyone to defeat it. Its the Flash Family vs. the Zoom Legacy


_Author's Note: Hey what's up? Happy (belated) New Year, I'm back with yet another story. This is something I've wanted to do for a while, and decided to sit down and start typing it. I have to say I really enjoy watching Brave and the Bold, and I'm kind of sad that the series is coming to an end. Such is life. Anyway this story wont be featuring Batman in any capacity, this is strictly a Flash story, involving the entire Flash Legacy. Should be intrestring. Let me know what you think of it guys. Enjoy. _

**The Reverse-Flash Revenge Squad!**

In the time stream of the distant future, two speedsters raced through the timeline with one in pursuit of the other. The one being chased was a red and white blur, one the one after him was green and black. The image focused as the one being chased was revealed as a scrawny teenage boy with bubble shaped amber goggles and billowing brown hair as he looked back at his pursuant, a teen similar in appearance to his with short blonde hair and flat round goggles the same color as his.

"You can't run forever!" the boy in green yelled.

"Just watch me!" the boy in red replied and poured it on racing towards the end of the time portal.

"Oh no you don't!" the boy in green yelled as he raced after him and vanished.

In the present day, a sonic boom emerged as the time portal materialized in the middle of Central City. Citizens looked on in shock at the green and black swirl of energy as the pair emerged and nearly plowed into a woman in a blue dress. The two speedsters dodged her with the woman holding down the front of her long dress as they raced past. The two speedsters now raced side-by-side trading punches at superspeed as they rocketed down Main Street. A huge cloud of dust could be seen throughout the city as they battled. It wasn't long before their commotion drew attention. At the Central City Police Station, one Barry Allen was at his desk when a sonic boom ruptured through the station causing it to shake violently. Jarring his handwriting he looked up and saw the dust cloud. Once it past he stood up from his desk and looked down at his Flash ring activating it as his suit leaped out and enveloped his body and took off to investigate. At Central City High School, Wally was sitting in math class bored out of his mind when the sudden quake rattled the building grabbing his and everyone else's attention. His classmates raced to the window in time to see the dust cloud, while Wally stood at the back and raced out in a blink. Running down the empty hallway he activated his Kid Flash ring and transformed before rushing out of the high school at full speed and joining in the pursuit. As he raced to catch up with them his Uncle Barry joined him.

"What? Another slow day at school?" he joked.

"They wont miss me. So any idea what we're dealing with?" Wally asked.

"Only one way to find out." his uncle said putting on another burst of speed.

The Scarlet Speedster caught up to the pair in an instant and stopped infront of them. The boy in red hit the brakes while the one in green intended on hitting Barry and drew back his fist. The Flash sidestepped the green speedster and clotheslined him, throwing the junior speedster flat on his back. The red one was still having trouble stopping and slammed into Barry taking him out, a feat the Fastest Man Alive wasn't prepared for with the boy landing on his chest.

Barry coughed as he looked at the red and white speed demon and started to get up pulling the boy off his person while Kid Flash stopped infront of them. Barry continued to cough as he stood straight up and set the boy down on his feet.

"All right *cough_*_. Care to tell me what this is about?" he asked coughing once more.

The boy in red was still rattled by the sudden hit and shook his head as his eyes spun around in his head before stopping them and looked back at Barry. Upon seeing him his jaw dropped and a look of shock swept across his face perplexing the man infront of him even more.

"Hmm?" Barry hummed raising an eyebrow.

"No way." he said in awe.

"Who are you?" Barry asked.

"I…I…I'm Impulse…I'm your grandson." He revealed.

Barry's eyes flew open, as if his head couldn't contain the orbs. His eyebrows nearly shot clean off his head. While a look of equal shock was on Wally's

"What?" he asked perplexed.

"My name is Bart Allen…I'm your grandson." He repeated rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think he hit you a little harder than expected." Wally commented.

"But I don't even have kids. I'm not even married." He told the boy.

"Well not yet anyway, you haven't met yet. At least that's what Grandma tells Me. Maybe I should just shut up?" he replied uncomfortably.

"So then…who's that over there? Your brother?" he asked looking back at the boy in green that was unconscious.

"It's…complicated." He replied awkwardly.

"So then what are you doing here?" Wally asked with fists akimbo.

"Well…" he said scratching his head, having a massive mane of brown hair.

"All right I'm probably revealing this a bit early. But I was sent here from the future to warn both you and cousin Wally that something big is about to go down." He answered.

"You're my cousin?" asked Wally.

"Twice removed. Listen Grandpa Barry, the Reverse-Flash is loose and he's coming back here to kill you and eliminate the entire Flash legacy." Impulse said.

The Fastest Man Alive narrowed his blue eyes back at the boy.

"Is that so?" he said.

"That guy you just knocked out over there is Inertia. He's a Thawne, and he's…kind of my clone." He said whispering the last part.

"Thawne? You mean that guy actually procreated?" Wally asked his Uncle.

"I suppose it would happen eventually." Barry told him making Wally cringe.

"Yeah but Zoom? Gross." He said.

"What can you tell me about Zoom's plan?" he asked his grandson.

"Just that he plans on traveling back in time and taking everyone out. But as you can plainly see, he's not alone." Bart told him. A grim expression came across his grandfather's face.

In the distant future Professor Zoom had been freed from his prison, flanked by his armored Speed Force soldiers.

"It's time for the purging of the Allen Family to begin." He stated with a sinister grin.

"Sir! We've received word that Impulse and Inertia are in the 21st Century." Another solider said rushing toward him.

"On screen." He ordered and saw an above view of Bart meeting with his grandfather and cousin with Inertia laid out on the pavement behind them.

"Congratulations Barry you managed to defeat a child. Luckily there's more where he came from." He said in a manically whimsical manner as another boy wearing an inversion of the Kid Flash uniform stepped forward.

"Prepare for time travel." He ordered his men before turning his attention back to the screen.

"Its time we finish what we started Barry." He said in a low voice.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? This is obviously based off of 'Requiem For A Scarlet Speedster'. With all the Flashes showing up in that episode, a small part of me wanted to see Impulse show up. Since time travel played an integral part of the Silver Age Flash stories well...why not? Anyway that's pretty much it for now. I kind of like to think of this as a tribute to my friend Kyer who's a huge Flash fan and I'm sure she's appreciate it. _:) _Let me know what you think of it guys. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
